nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Born to Die
"Born to Die" 'is the sixth episode of ''Hellfire, the ninth season, and the 162nd episode overall. It was narrated by Mets, airing on July 15, 2015. In the episode, four months have passed since the close of the Torrance Case and everyone has moved on. But when a horrifying message is delivered to Landon's home, the race to stop the past from repeating begins. The episode was named after "Born to Die" by Lana Del Rey. The Episode '''WHERE HAVE THEY BEEN?: Four months have passed since the arrest of Cecil Wannaker. Since then, Cecil was convicted and sentenced to seventeen life sentences. He is serving his sentence at the Clinton Correctional Facility in New York. Theo and Cas continued to work at the FBI. On June 26, 2015, they took advantage of the Supreme Court's decision to overturn all state bans on gay marriage and got married in Virginia. Charlie Kanton and Natalie Sterling have begun dating. Natalie lives with her father in Middleburg, Virginia. Katherine Devereaux and her four children are safe within the Witness Protection Program. She sends a postcard to Landon every month. Charlie visits frequently. Landon and Sabrina are engaged. They live in Washington D.C. near Theo and Cas. Landon works at the George Washington University Hospital. Sabrina works as Curator at the Newseum. Everyone has found peace since leaving Arizona. But the hellfire is far from extinguished... WASHINGTON D.C. Sabrina slammed the mailbox door shut and strolled upstairs to her apartment. Landon was stretched on the couch, watching a rerun of Under the Dome. "I'm home," Sabrina announced, tossing her keys into a ceramic bowl. "No serial killers on the subway?" Landon joked. Sabrina glared. "I thought we agreed no jokes. No Torrance. No Sawyer Gulch. No nothing." "Nothing?" Landon sighed, "I don't even get a kiss?" Sabrina rolled her eyes and complied. "Anything interesting happen at the hospital today?" Sabrina asked. Landon shrugged. "Some girl swallowed her phone." "Eh," Sabrina said, "Two kids at the Newseum today tried tightrope walking on the bannisters on the fifth floor." "They okay?" Landon asked. "Yup," Sabrina said. She opened the fridge. She wrinkled her nose. "Chinese?" "Pizza," Landon said, "It's on its way." Sabrina sifted through the mail. Bills, bills, magazine, voter registration form, and a postcard. "Postcard for you, Landon." Landon outstretched his arm and Sabrina deposited the envelope into his hand. "It's from Katherine," Landon said. "I'll store it with the rest," Sabrina said, pouring herself a glass of water. The postcards were always blank, sometimes with an inspirational quote. Landon didn't reply. "Oh, God..." he muttered after several seconds. Sabrina looked at the television screen, expecting some big twist to go down in his show. But Landon was looking at the postcard. "What is it?" Sabrina asked, moving toward the couch. Landon stood and handed the postcard to Sabrina, his face white with terror. The postcard had a picture of a chicken on it. The colors were vibrant and cohesive. But it was the back that had piqued Landon's interest. Sabrina flipped it over. "No..." she whispered. A red hand was slapped on the back. "Blood?" Sabrina asked instinctively. Landon shook his head in wonder. "I hope not." Sabrina put her glass in the sink. "We have to go see Cas and Theo." FBI HEADQUARTERS "Wait," Pamela Rodenburg, Cas's receptionist, said, standing as Landon and Sabrina approached Cas's door. "What?" Sabrina asked. "You can't go in there," Pamela said sheepishly. "We're on his visitation list," Landon said, "Pamela, you remember us, don't you?" Pamela looked uncomfortable. "You can't go in there," she repeated, "He's with Mr. Langdon." Sabrina began laughing. But Landon didn't get it. Busy with what? "Are they in a meeting?" Landon asked. Sabrina guffawed. "Um," Pamela said, "No." Landon looked from Sabrina to Pamela. Then he gasped. "AT WORK?!" "He's employee of the month..." Pamela muttered. "It's an emergency," Landon breathed. Pamela groaned. She pressed the intercom. "Mr. Redwood, Landon and Sabrina are here for you. They say it's urgent." The door swung open instantly. Cas stood there, completely naked. "Oh God," Sabrina said, averting her eyes. Landon looked at the ceiling. Cas looked down. "Oops," he laughed. He closed the door and Landon heard him talking to Theo. The door opened seconds later. Landon was pleased to see them clothed. "What can we do you for?" Cas asked, putting his arm around Theo. "We got a postcard from Katherine," Landon said, "We think she's in trouble." FBI LAB Cas looked at the postcard again as they headed downstairs to the lab. "We need to find out whose blood this is," Theo said. The lab was occupied by one person, who was packing up. "Director Grave," Cas said. Grave groaned at the sight of Landon and Sabrina. "Not you two again..." he said, "Do me a favor and don't find any more murderers. Have a good night." Grave exited the lab. Cas ran the postcard through a DNA test. "It is blood," Theo reported. Cas ran a scan for a match. "Madison "Missy" Eva Devereaux..." Cas said, "Katherine Devereaux's youngest child." "Oh dear God!" Sabrina exclaimed. Theo and Cas hurried to the archives of the lab. "We have to help them," Cas said, "If something is wrong." "What are you looking for?" Landon asked. "The Devereaux's Witness Protection file," Theo said. "Here!" Cas said, setting it on the table, "Key West, Florida." "We have to go tonight," Landon said, "This postcard was sent yesterday." "Just the four of us?" Cas asked, stuffing Katherine's file and postcard into his briefcase. "Yes," Landon said, "Best not to involve anyone else." "We should notify Natalie," Sabrina said, "She made me promise I'd let her know if anything happened to Katherine." The others nodded. MIDDLEBURG, VIRGINIA = The phone rang. Natalie stood up cautiously, rubbing her stomach. Charlie! Natalie hoped as she answered. "Hello?" she said gleefully. "Hey, Natalie." "Landon?" Natalie said with a slight smile, "Good to hear from you." "Yeah," Landon said, "I wish it could be under better circumstances. But we think Katherine and her family are in trouble. We're going to find her." "Me too!" Natalie said, "I want to go!" "Not at five months pregnant," Landon said, "You should stay here. Is your father around?" "No," Natalie said, "He's at the station. Did you need to speak to him?" "Not really," Landon said, "We just wanted to make sure you stayed put." "Haha," Natalie said, "Call me if you need anything." DULLES AIRPORT 11:00PM "NEXT!" Sabrina sauntered up to the TSA podium. "Ticket and identification," the woman growled. Sabrina gave a sarcastic smile and dropped the objects onto the podium. Behind Sabrina, Landon was trying to call Katherine again. But no luck. Police were sent to the house, without answer. "Proceed," the woman said. Sabrina removed her shoes, belt, watch, keys, phone, rings, earrings, and necklace and stacked them in a bin. She tossed her backpack onto the conveyer belt. "Proceed," a TSA man said. Sabrina entered the full-body scan. "Hands up!" they instructed. "Enjoy the show," Sabrina muttered as an X-Ray was taken. She struck a pose. The TSA agent behind the screen gasped and excused himself from his station. Sabrina rolled her eyes and strutted out of the machine. "Is this your bag?" a TSA woman said. Sabrina sighed. "Yes, it's mine," she said, "Let me guess. 0.1 ounces too heavy in liquid?" The woman didn't smile. "0.3." "Heavens," Sabrina said, "The horror I had planned." "Outstretch your arms and legs. Part your breasts." Sabrina dropped her jaw. "Excuse me?" "Part your breasts," the woman said, sticking the handheld scanner in the middle of Sabrina's chest. "Good Lord," Sabrina muttered, "This is the USSR." "Grand and glorious," the woman said. She scanned her before leaning back, satisfied. "Have a safe flight." Sabrina grabbed her bag and stalked toward the gate. Everyone behind her was having similar issues. Sabrina checked a big screen to make sure her flight was on time. Pleased that it was, she turned to check the news. She closed her eyes. There was a murder in Key West. Or rather, a suspected murder. Landon came up behind her with Theo. "Oh no," Landon said. "Shh..." Theo said, beckoning to Cas. The Doppler family of Key West (four children, one single mother) were found missing from their home. There was blood on the sofa and floor. "Doppler is Katherine's alias," Theo said, "She may not be dead." "But she may be hurt," Sabrina stammered. "It says an FBI team is on its way," Landon said, "Is that us?" Cas took Theo's hand. "Loud and proud." MIDDLEBURG, VIRGINIA = Natalie and Charlie snuggled as the new episode of Big Brother blared. "It's commercials," Charlie said, "Put on the news." Natalie complied. A news story ran about a Florida family going missing and an FBI investigation. Natalie sat up. "Oh my God..." she said. She cranked up the volume. "Police are investigating a suspect seen near the house this morning. It is a male, short, and young. More details soon to follow." "Maybe it's a little baby midget," Charlie joked. Natalie froze. "Or a child." Production Continuity and Story Arcs Katherine and her family is kidnapped. Landon, Theo, Sabrina, and Cas go to help. Four months have passed since the previous episode. A "Where Have They Been?" Segment (the first of its kind) is shown in the start of the episode. References The landmark Supreme Court decision to overturn the ban on gay marriage in the United States was referenced, as it had just happened at the time of writing. Cecil is serving his time at the Clinton Correctional Facility in New York, the same prison from which two inmates escaped at the time of writing. Landon was watching Under the Dome. Category:Episodes Category:Hellfire Episodes